Aerial imaging systems are becoming more popular as users wish to obtain images and video about the geography and landscape. For example, helicopters, airplanes and other aircraft are equipped with cameras to obtain aerial images of cities, forests, or other specific locations requested by a customer. Such systems are often limited to the flight time of the aircraft and the data is often very specific to a customer's request (e.g. surveying forests for forest fires, surveying a city for roads, or surveying land to inspect power lines).
Some satellite spacecraft are equipped with cameras to obtain imagery of the Earth. The data is sent from the satellite to a ground station on Earth, and the images are processed and sent to the customer. Satellites typically acquire a select or limited number of images targeting very specific areas of interest and at very specific times, as requested by a specific customer (e.g. weather companies, land development companies, security and defense organizations, insurance companies etc.). The relevancy of the acquired images may be difficult to understand. Often, little or no context of the images is provided.